Embodiments described herein relate generally to organizing, displaying, and/or analyzing online communication records, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for managing multiple communication accounts, aggregating, correlating, and analyzing the communication data associated with the accounts, and drawing information from the data.
Typically, a large number of emails, instant messages, short messages, voice messages, voice conferencing, video conferencing, and other one-to-one, one-to-many, and many-many communication modes exist within the context of Internet, telephony, and mobile based platforms. Each communication mode (e.g., modality) offers an alternate method and/or format for conversing with other people using audio, video, and/or text based communication channels. As is often the case, people can have several email accounts and/or telephone numbers (mobile or landline) that can be related to personal, professional, or organizational activities. In addition to the email accounts and telephone numbers, some people have multiple social networking accounts, such as Twitter®, Facebook®, LinkedIn®, MySpace®, etc. as well as other application specific accounts. Most of these modalities of communication, however, do not allow for cross-platform or inter-modality transfer (e.g., communications). For example, in some instances, a user of an electronic device such as a mobile phone may not be able to view and/or maintain a history of text messages and view and/or maintain a history of Facebook® conversations with another user in one location. Consequently, it can be difficult to keep track of both personal communications as well as difficult to determine and/or remember context to a particular communication thread.
Accordingly, a need exists for aggregating, correlating, analyzing, and displaying various communications (e.g., conversations) in a persistent dialog that is organized by relationships in a usable manner.